Many mops utilize disposable or replaceable mop pads. Such mops are convenient because many can be used in both wet and dry environments, after which time the soiled mop pads can be replaced.
Some mops that accommodate replaceable mop pads require that a tedious or otherwise undesirable process be followed to release the soiled mop pad from the mop head. This process can include inverting the mop, grasping one or more actuators on the mop head, grasping a portion of the soiled mop pad, pulling the mop pad from a securing recess that can be relatively difficult to access, and the like. Replacing the soiled mop pad can require similarly tedious or otherwise undesirable procedures, including positioning and securing the mop pad in a manner requiring a degree of dexterity and hand-eye coordination approaching or exceeding a user's limits. In light of these and other limitations in the prior art, mop head fixation devices and methods in which a mop pad can be easily and quickly removed and/or replaced are welcome additions to the art.